Home security systems typically include a door alarm, which can trigger an audible sound, such as a siren, when the door is opened when the system is armed. The door alarm may be triggered when a contact between two surfaces is opened when the door is opened. Similar contacts may be provided on windows, to trigger an alarm when a window is opened when the system is armed. Sensors can also be provided to detect when the glass of a window is broken. Besides triggering a siren or other sound to warn occupants of the home, the home security system may inform a call center that an alarm has been triggered. A user may enter a code into a device that communicates with the call center, to inform the call center that an alarm is a false alarm. The call center may also call a home to inquire about an alarm. The call center may call the police if a user does not respond. Such home systems are prone to false alarms, which can be annoying to residents and neighbors, and waste the time and resources of authorities, such as the police and fire department. Other types of home security devices are also known, such as fire, smoke, and carbon monoxide detectors, for example. Often, such devices are managed and positioned by a user, and provide a siren or other such sound if triggered.
Webcams may be provided to monitor children, baby sitters, and other activities in a home. Webcams provide a large amount of often irrelevant video that needs to be reviewed, which can be time consuming even if using a fast forward function.
Home automation systems allow for remote control of lights, thermostats, and security devices.